Talk:Raging Long Legs
Anyone want to help confirm if there is a RLL in the perplexing pool? I doubt that there is one; the only thing I haven't tried is to go to day 250 or higher to see if one comes there. It would be great if one could really find it... Wait. I beat the RLL in the cavernous abyss with only 10 white Pikmin. Has anyone try going BEFORE day 30 if it works please give me at least 25% of the credit. P.S. I'm not trying to be greedy. I think you mean Beady Long Legs. No, it doesn't appear until day 30.Greenpickle 11:41, 29 June 2007 (UTC) I'm not talking about BLL, i'm talking about RLL! Conversation above doesn't mention a RLL after day 30, so why would there be one before? I've checked on most days from day 4 and have never seen one at all.Greenpickle 13:40, 9 July 2007 (UTC) This is my last idea, try running each marking on the ground, if it doesn't work please forget I ever said this. ...that's not what i meant. dose anyone have any ideas on why the RLL is levling ground? You mean why the RLL is leveling above ground? No, I think he means why it's stomping around, and with that possibly making the ground more even. I assume that the only reason it's doing this is to provide a threat to the pikmin, or maybe a very slow and odd way of walking. Prezintenden(babble) 17:07, 21 September 2007 (UTC) O_o I dont know why its leveing above grownd.Thas kind'da freakish. Its probably puare instinkt.Maby its tring to make its self more of a thraet. --Last Onion 02:08, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Good point. Prof.pikmin out Maybe the person who made up this rumor used AR or GS--PikminLeader 20:51, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Good point. Prof.pikmin out Whats GS? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GameShark This is a GS.--Prezintenden(babble) 13:12, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Could someone map out the PP and put the circle marks on there? Prof.pikmin P.S.Ever since the BLL incident i'm to scared to go back there. Uh, may I ask what PP stands for? Actually, I could start marking more major enemies on maps (like the Gatling Groink's and Spotty Bulbears patrol route). I think I'll need a bigger map, however. I always ignored the warning of the recommended picture size. Does it cause any trouble if I upload a really large one? If somethings wrong with the formatting, it's probably because I'm using my Wii. My computers internet gone again.--Prezintenden(babble) Smaller filesizes for images are better because they take less time to upload and download, making wikia as a whole run faster. To shrink files, you can resize them (800 pixels long is generally enough), or encode them to another format. If the images are simple (diagrams, etc.) convert to PNG; if they're more complex (screenshots, I suppose), jpeg is probably better (but can lose a lot of quality if done wrong). If you are ever unsure how to do any of this, just ask. PP means perplexing pool. I'm workin on fixin this rumor. Fly Guy 2 04:08, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't think anyone really believes it. In fact, it was removed from the page a little while ago... Hm, looks like it was added again. Eh, I dunno, I can't tell you how to spend your time. I know this is compleatly off the subject here but does anyone know what happens after 30days? I mean I know the pikmin turn Olimare in to one of their own, but do you start over at the beginning or something? If you know leave a message. :Olimar only becomes a Pikmin if you fail to get all the essential parts within 30 days, but whatever ending you get, you simply start from your most recent save and your score is recorded (if I recall correctly). If for some reason you cannot get all the essential parts with the remaining days (i.e. if you're on the last day and have parts in more than one location), then you can still play, but you'd have to start a new game if you actually wanted to complete it. No RLL does not appear above ground. Not even out of bounds in the pp and the ww.Masta pikmin 01:47, 17 July 2008 (UTC) how do you suppose that RLL's puny little legs can lift those massive feet, and gargantuint body?Nin10dude